Candaulesimo
Candaulesimo o candalagnia sono termini medici che si riferiscono all'irrefrenabile impulso psicologico da parte di un soggetto frustrato nell'esporre la sua partner sessuale oppure immagini di essa, davanti ad altre persone con il fine di ottenere una gratificazione erotica In una variante del candaulismo, il soggetto propone con insistenza l'esposizione sessuale della propria moglie, fino a chiedergli di indossare o non indossare certi e con altra persona. Si classifica tra i disturbi del comportamento sessuale rispetto all'oggetto che conferisce piacere erotico.Juan Carlos Romi. Nomenclatura de las manifestaciones sexuales (en español). Revista Argentina de Clínica Neuropsiquiátrica; Año XIV, vol 11, N°2, abril de 2004. , re di Lidia, mostra la sua sposa nuda, dopo aver nascosto Gige, uno dei suoi ministri, mentre si reca a letto. Questa immagine illustra il racconto di Erodoto sulla storia di Gige.]] A volte, questo comportamento arriva a giungere al punto di permettere (o richiedere con insistenza) che il partner si spinga fino al rapporto sessuale completo, una pratica definita come triolismo (che non corrisponde allo scambio di coppie. In certi casi, il rapporto evolve verso una unione stabile tra le tre persone, nota come ménage à trois. Etimologia il termine venne usato per la prima volta nel libro di Richard von Krafft-Ebbing: Psychopathia sexualis. Eine klinisch-forensische Studie (Stuttgart: Enke 1886). A differenza del candaulismo, che vede i partner tradito come metro spettatore, nel triolismo, nelle orge e altre forme di sesso di gruppo le due componenti della coppia sono sessualmente attive nei rapporti sessuali con terzi. Legislazione * Queen Catherine II of Russia, wife of Peter III of Russia * Anna Fallarino, sposa del marchese Claudio II Casati Stampa, da lui stesso uccisa dopo una sua infatuazione per l'amante Massimo Minorenti. * Clodia, moglie del cittadino romano Quintus Caecilius Metellus Celer * Faustina the Younger, wife of the Roman emperor Marcus Aurelius, mother of emperor M.A. Commodus Antoninus, said to be a son of a gladiator * La fornarina, lover of the Italian painter Raffaello da Urbino * Gala Dalí, wife of Catalan painter Salvador Dalí * Queen Guinevere, wife of mythic British King Arthur; her lover was Arthur's champion, Sir Lancelot * Clara Bracken McMillen, wife of American sexologist Alfred Kinsey * Valeria Messalina, moglie dell'imperatore Claudio * Marina Punturieri former wife of Marchioness Lante della Rovere * Marta Marzotto, wife of Italian count Marzotto, lover of painter Renato Guttuso * Madame de Pompadour, wife of the French citizen Charles-Guillaume Le Normant * Donna Olimpia Maidalchini, wife of Panfilio Pamphili, brother of Catholic Pope Innocent X * Queen Marguerite de Valois moglie del re Henry IV of France * Emma, Lady Hamilton, wife of Sir William Hamilton * Wallis Simpson, wife of Edward VIII of the United Kingdom Bibliografia * American Psychiatric Society, "Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Text Revision IV" (DSM-IV-TR). * * Barbara Foster, Michael Foster, Letha Hadady. Three in Love: Ménages à trois from Ancient to Modern Times. ISBN 0-595-00807-0 * Geoffrey Chaucer, Canterbury Tales, (the Miller's Tale is a story that humorously examines the life of a cuckold). * A Book by French Queen Maguerite de Valois * Robertson Davies, Fifth Business Note Collegamenti interni * Burlesque * Cavigliera * Cuckold * Club per scambisti * Dogging * Naturismo * Nudismo * Trasgressione in Roma * Voyeurweb Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Parafilie Categoria:Nudismo Categoria:Sesso di gruppo Categoria:Candaulesimo Categoria:Cuckold